The Teacher's Pest
The Teacher's Pest is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15 and Magic-is-cute. Premise Vigor meets his old friend at an obedience school and finds suspicious activity in the school with the help of his friends. Plot Part One (Outside an Obedience School, Vigor appears in front of the entrance.) Vigor: Hmm. (Thinking) Well, this is it. Monsieur Malcolm's dog obedience school. (Flashback to Inside Vigor's Puphouse and Vigor is playing a game of Go Fish with Precious, Igor and Bright Eyes.) Igor: Got any 9's, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Here's one. (Bright Eyes gives Igor a 9 of diamonds card.) Nose Marie: (Off-screen) Vigor! You got some mail! Someone named Lucas. Vigor: Lucas....? Bright Eyes, You got any 2's? Bright Eyes: Go fish. Vigor: Ok. I quit. (Vigor runs off, leaving Precious, Bright Eyes, and Igor bewildered.) Nose Marie: Here's your letter, Vigor. (Vigor receives the letter and opens it.) Vigor: Huh? "Vigor, How's everything? I'm doing good. but that's beside the point. the point is something weird's going on at Obedience School. Come to Monsieur Malcolm's Dog Obedience School. Your friend, Lucas. PS, you're free to bring a few friends with too." Holly, You'll probably say "No", but I'd like to visit this school. Holly: If an Old Friend of Yours is here, Who am I to stop You? (Flashback ends as Vigor enters the School.) Hmm. I never realized that he'd bring us over to a super-elite Obedience School. (A crash is heard.) Vigor: Huh? (Vigor sees a cat wearing a black vest and oversized blue shorts dropping his paints.) Cat: Oh, No! I dropped my blue and yellow paints! They're wasted! (His pants drops.) Oh, man! How can it get any worse? huh? (notices Vigor.) S-Sorry! (The cat runs off, then an Affenpinscher wearing a white shirt and gray pants places His paw on Vigor's Shoulder.) Dog: Hey, Vig! How's life treating you? Vigor: Oh! Lucas! I should ask you the same thing and who was that cat? Lucas: Sorry. It's Kyle. He's the Dean's pet cat. He's a painter, but he's a weird one, using only red, yellow, and blue colors and not mixing them. Vigor: I've that strange things are happening at your school, is that correct? (Kyle reenters but falls down. He gets up, but his pants falls down again. He then pulls them up.) Kyle: Sorry about that. What did I miss? Lucas: You didn't miss a thing, Kyle. By the way, Kyle, this is my old friend, Vigor. Kyle: Oh! You must be from Holly's Puppy Pound. I'm very honored to meet you. (In the Arts and Crafts room, a few dogs are painting portraits. Vigor looks around.) Lucas: You know, Viggy, We haven't seen each other since My spring vacation, a year ago. Vigor: yeah. You're My very first friend. I had so many questions to ask. Lucas: Well, I have plenty of questions to ask of You. did You find Your brother? Vigor: Yes. and believe Me, He was such a handful. (Flashback to the Puppy Pound's Kitchen as Igor and a few other are dressed as Chefs.) He was a bit of a jokester. but little by little, He was still considerate, but He's still comedic. (the chefs each place Their paw on their heart, except Igor, who has both paws on His heart.) Cooler: Ha ha ha. No, Iggy. Not both paws. (Flashback ends as Vigor and Lucas are in the Gallery Room.) Lucas: Wow, You're lucky to have a brother to look after I only have a sister. This is the Gallery Room, Where We paint whatever Our hearts desire. Kyle: I'm the teacher here. Vigor: Right, but Lucas, What was the "Something Weird" in Your school? Lucas: Well, I'm not a detective, so I don't know how much help I'll be. the way the School's working Us very hard, at studying... Vigor: I guess Geniuses like You deserve some rest and relaxation. Lucas: Yeah... since You're here, How about I show to You Our Greenhouse? Vigor: Greenhouse? Lucas: Yes. The Greenhouse has plenty of Vegetables and Fruits, including Tropical fruits, like Pineapples and Kiwis. Vigor: Ooh. You sure work hard. Lucas: Here is the garden. Over to the left are the vegetables. Over to the right are the fruits. Cooler: How often do you harvest these fruits and vegetables? Lucas: Well, usually in the Autumn. Catgut: Now, Do You harvest the fruits for any certain occasion? Lucas: Well, We harvest the fruits to the town's restaurants and out-of-town schools for a certain price. and any rotten fruits that are attached, We use them as compost since some fruits are toxic to the taste like peaches. (Later, Lucas and Kyle are showing Vigor and the others, a room of Televisions.) Vigor: Wow! This room has more than enough with electronics! I wish Iggy was here to see this. Lucas: You mean Your twin brother? (They all turn to see one of the students behaving strangely.) Vigor: Hello? Kyle: (To the student) Hey, Hubert, are you okay? (Hubert is mumbling something odd.) Lucas: What? Kyle: Uh oh. This is even worse than I thought. Vigor: What? Kyle: Ever since he was taken that new dog food, Hubert has been acting strange. (Hubert is mumbling again.) Lucas: Snap out of it, Hubert! Hubert: ...will not be spared... Lucas: We'll not be spared? (Hubert shook his head.) Hubert: Our dean... will not... be spared... Vigor: (looks at the computer Hubert was on, and notices a picture of something for one tenth of a second.) wha--? Lucas, There's something You should know. (a paper ball is thrown at Vigor's head.) Huh? (Notices Precious outside the room, motioning to come here.) Lucas, I'll be right back. (walks to Precious and the scene changes to the School fountain.) What's going on? and how did You know I was here? Precious: Holly told Me about Your mail, so I went here. Vigor: (Sigh.) I wish You didn't. that mail was addressed to me. Precious: That Lucas guy's doing okay, right? Vigor: Yes. But, there's something wrong with that Hubert. Like He's hypnotized... Precious: Well, Let's go home. Vigor: Not yet. There's something off about this place. Precious: What? Your visit with Your friend or staying here for the rest of the week? Cooler's ill and He's wanting You to take in the reins! Vigor: Don't scream too violently... I can't devote all My time with the pound. I have a right to use what time I have. Precious: You know... You're right. Maybe Calvin will be a better replacement. (Kyle trips up, startling Vigor and falls backwards into the water and gets Precious' Attention.) Vigor: Kyle, again? Precious: Who's Kyle? (Vigor goes after Him.) Viggy, what's going on? (Kyle runs and hides into a trash can.) Vigor: That cat seems very suspicious. Precious: (catches up to Vigor.) What cat seems suspicious? Vigor: Precious, there's something wrong with this place, but I'll check a little more. You get back to the pound, where it's safe. Precious: Oh. You really do care... Vigor: Huh? (blushes embarrassedly.) Well... (Scene changes to Precious, as She nears the exit, She sees inside a lab, a dachshund experimenting on a bomb.) Precious: (Thinking) Whoa. Viggy was right. Something is off about this place. (a pair of eyes from the dark broom closet spots Precious.) Part Two (In the Library, Vigor is reading a book...) Vigor: (Thinking) Hmm..... Kyle's doing something suspicious, but I can't seem to think all that rationally. (The lights dim for some time) The lights are dimming? (The Computer Screens are showing images of a cloaked being, in a female voice.) Cloaked Being: Geniuses.... apply your intelligence in the name of the Dog Haters, and create blueprints for the weapon to wipe out Dogkind... Vigor: The Dog Haters...? (Runs to the Computer Lab, where Lucas and The Hypnotized Geniuses write down blueprints for the weapon, and Vigor busts inside, and sees the hypnotized Dogs writing down the blueprints.) No... Wake Up, You! (Shakes up a student to no avail.) Darn...! (Shakes up Lucas.) Lucas! Huh? (sees an Armband.) So, that must be... (Tears the armband off Lucas' arm, snapping Him out of the hypnosis.) Lucas: Vigor? What's going on? Vigor: Lucas, We have to get out of here! Lucas: What? what do You mean by-- Vigor: No time! Let's go! (They run from the Computer Lab, and they try to locate the exit.) Lucas: Wait, where's Kyle? We can't leave him behind! Vigor: We'll need to-- (From a window, Vigor Sees Kyle with a weird device and goes inside a shed.) So... (Thinking) He's probably involved with the Dog Haters. (Out Loud) Let's go! (Runs outside the school and go inside the shed.) Lucas: Dog Haters...? (Back at the Pound, Igor is spinning a Yo-yo.) Holly: Iggy? Why aren't You making pranks? Igor: Thank You for asking. I'm waiting for My Brother to return. I hope nothing bad happened to Him. Right now, I hope Precious can convince Vigor to come back safely. (Scene changes to Vigor and Lucas exiting the School and going inside the Shed, and discover a series of stairs that lead downward.) Vigor: I'm really surprised that something evil is at work, and that the shed hid something big. They see a Hidden room, which is dilapidated.) Lucas: Ugh. This room is so webby. it's like it wasn't used in years. (He discovers a few pups constructing a weapon.) Vigor. Look. That must be that weapon. Kyle: Don't get any closer. I found Your weapon-- Vigor: Who are You?! (grabbing Lucas by the collar.) Why are You in league with the Dog Haters?! Kyle: Vigor... Don't be deceived! (Points at Lucas.) His body is slightly hotter when He has an armband on Him. Vigor: But I removed that. so, just-- (A shadowy being ties an armband on Vigor's arm.) For the Dog Haters... Kyle: He's... (Vigor works with the other pups in construction of the weapon.) He really is.,. (An Evil Laugh is heard from one of the room's supports.) Who's there? Show Yourself! Brutus: Fine. (A man comes out of one of the supports.) Kyle: I don't understand. If Vigor really tore off Lucas' Armband, how come--? Man: An insurance policy. I placed a second armbands on all My victims, in case one of them is removed. Kyle: You inhuman...! Man: Since You saw this room, I can't have any witnesses. Now... (sprays sleeping gas at Kyle making him fall asleep.) I'll put You in a cage later. (Looks at the weapon.) Nope! This look like something that could make a stone explode! start over! (The Puppies dismantle the weapon.) as for You... (snaps His fingers making the puppies bring Vigor to another room.) Your mental capabilities are needed for the weapon to reach perfection. (In the computer room, Vigor and the others are working on the blueprints.) Vigor: for the Dog Haters... Man: I intend to use every bit of Your mind to help make a world without Your kind. Precious: Vigor? Hello? (the Dog Hater hides in a closet as She, Bright Eyes, and Igor enters the room.) Oh, Vigor. I'm glad You're ok. let's go home. (Vigor doesn't react.) Viggy? Vigor: For the Dog Haters... Precious: It's like He's hypnotized by an evil force. Like someone is plotting the demise of all dogs. (comes out of His hiding place) Man: Ah. more witnesses. and that will make it all the more enjoyable to destroy Youse. (pulls out a vacuum and uses it to disorient the Pups.) Igor: AAH! Shut Up! I can't stand it! Man: Once the weapon is complete, I'll make those Three My test subjects. and I'll be at the senate level of the Dog Haters. Vigor: Huh? (looks at the pups in trouble.) Igor: Brother! Help! (Vigor comes to His senses and grabs a bucket of water and throws it at an outlet attached to the Vacuum and computers short-circuiting them both.) Man: Wha-- No! (the Vacuum Explodes, and the Man runs to the where the weapon is.) Bright Eyes: Ohh... the Noise is gone. (the other pups wake up.) (Inside the secret room, as the Man comes inside and sees the Weapon overloading and exploding into nothing.) Man: No! The Weapon! What happened?! Vigor: (from a speakerphone.) You're naive. It was a tough act, believe Me. Man: But I put an Armband on You! It should have controlled Your mind! Vigor: Hmph. I fell in the fountain earlier, and I'm grateful the armbands aren't waterproof. Man: Why You...! (Throws a remain of the weapon at the speakerphone.) (At the research lab, Bright Eyes, Precious, and Igor leads the students out of the school.) Man: (Goes up the stairs) This is not over! not by a long shot. I'll make that Stupid dog-- (tries to open the door but is locked inside.) Wha--?! I can't get out! (from outside, a few padlocks are seen around the door.) Vigor: That's for making My friends suffer with that Vacuum. Man: curse You! get Me out of here! Wait. Yeah. (runs back to the room.) I'll get a couple of hostages just in case. and hopefully-- (Lucas and Kyle lock out the Man from entering the room) Wha--! Lucas: That's for what You did to Vigor! (A few police cars arrive, and come to arrest the man.) Policeman: You're under arrest for Animal Cruelty, forcing Animal labor, and being a member of the Dog Haters. (as another policeman aid Lucas and Kyle from the secret room.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor